Healthcare spending is at an all time high. Healthcare environments are constantly seeking solutions that support improvements that impact their bottom line. Return on investment (ROI) is critical in making decisions regarding, for example, software solutions, process changes, other advanced technologies, or the like.
Current methodologies for determining benefits, either quantitative or qualitative, from various changes are most often subjective in nature. This is primarily due to a lack of concrete information about how an introduced change has impacted or will impact an environment in either a positive or negative way.